


The Foolish Traveler

by JustAWriter29



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Adulting, Anxiety, College AU, College-Momiji, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No canon romantic relationships present, Past Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, Tall and Handsome Momiji, Tohru lives alone after grad, after graduation, life after the curse, mentions of abuse, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter29/pseuds/JustAWriter29
Summary: “Yuki!”  He turned around in confusion…“It’s been awhile,” he smiled.  “Yep! It’s been a year, you have not kept in touch at all Yuki!” “I apologize, it’s been a busy year. How have you been?”  “I’ve been great. Actually, me and Momo have recently reconnected. And me and Mutti are on better terms now.” “I’m happy for you Momiji,” Yuki said earnestly.  “What about you Yuki?” “...it’s sickening.” His fists clenched. “Why can’t I change for the better?” Is this the price of helping others?“Everyone grows at a different pace.”
Relationships: Momiji and Tohru, Sohma Yuki/Sohma Momiji, Yuki and Tohru, brief Kyo and Yuki, one-sided past Kyo and Tohru, past Yuki/Kakeru, past Yuki/Machi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small amount of Yukiru. I’m not going to put a label or a name to their relationship. To me they are just important to each other, and that is all that matters. They have a special relationship, and everyone understands that because of their own relationships with Tohru. (My Yukiru heart)
> 
> There are small differences from the canon, to which I will reveal later. Posting this now, or else I never might XD
> 
> If anyone wants to know how did I came up with this: Well I was thinking about Yuki/Tohru for some other fanfics I am working on and then Momiji/Tohru, and somehow ended up with Yuki/Momiji, since Yuki and Tohru are very similar. 
> 
> When my brain was coming up with this was questioning my sanity : Am I crazy?! That’s illegal! XD but then I kept thinking about and well, Momiji is technically one year younger than Yuki, the same age as Haru, and in my mind he looked like he did at the end of the manga when coming up with this fic (Tall handsome Momiji XD). 
> 
> I know Momiji is shorter than Yuki at the end of the manga, but I feel like he would grow a few more inches, along with everyone else, I don’t know, Yuki being slightly shorter than his male friends and cousins is a headcanon of mine.
> 
> Btw is it just me or are Mutsuki and Momiji very similar? 
> 
> Is it just me? Idk XD
> 
> I don’t have a beta-reader, so let me know what you think! 

**The Foolish Traveler**

Yuki wrung his fingers on his lap and sighed. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead, he wiped it away nervously and went to take a sip of his black tea hoping it would calm him down. He breathed in and out, hoping to calm his nerves when arms wrapped around his waist gently, but firmly startling him, almost making him drop his teacup.

“Yu-ki!”

A male voice rang out cheerfully. He turned around in confusion, and looked up to see a taller blond haired man with golden eyes. “Momiji,” Yuki greeted in confusion, surprised to see his cousin for the first time that year.

Momiji smiled kindly at him, before loosening his grip, and sitting across from the former mouse when he noticed Yuki was still tense.

Yuki relaxed when the younger boy let him go. “It’s been awhile,” he smiled, relaxing, now that he had processed Momiji’s presence.

“Yep! It’s been a year, you have not kept in touch at all Yuki!” Momiji whined, with bright eyes and a wide grin.

Yuki noted a small touch of fondness in his smile, the same look he sometimes got from Kakeru after he annoyed him for hours on end to make him smile or react.

Momiji was teasing.

Yuki smiled gently.

“I apologize, it’s been a busy year. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. Actually, me and Momo have recently reconnected. And me and _Mutti_ are on better terms now.”

Yuki put down his cup abruptly, and looked at Momiji’s gentle smile, and felt his own eyes grow wide in surprise.

Momo was Momiji’s younger sister, who did not know Momiji was her brother.

He hardly spoke of her, so it was a surprise to hear Momiji speak of her, or his mother even in a positive light.

He was surprised Momiji was so hopeful, so willing to restore his lost relationship with his mother, and sister.

It was something he could relate to on some level.

“I’m happy for you Momiji,” Yuki said earnestly. Momiji beamed serenely, a look of contentment and a ball of _brightness_ illuminated his face. It was the only way Yuki could describe it, his lips unwillingly curled up, it was contagious.

“What about you Yuki?”

“Huh?”

Yuki glanced up in surprise.

“How are things with you? Last I heard, you had a girlfriend around here. After this, are you going to see her?” Momiji asked.

Yuki frowned, fiddling with his cup.

“Actually...we broke up after I moved away.”

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Momiji said saddened.

“I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuki said, forcing a smile. “We both agreed a long distance relationship would not work out. We left on good terms,” he lied through his teeth, taking a sip of tea. It now tasted bitter.

Momiji’s eyes softened, at Yuki’s expression.

He could tell Yuki did not want to talk about it, so he changed the subject “So are you just waiting for Akito and others?”

“Yes, I did not know you were coming either,” Yuki confessed with a smile.

He still looked a bit nervous but more relaxed than before.

“You were worried about seeing Akito again weren’t you?” Momiji realized, analyzing Yuki’s body language.

Yuki nodded, looking perturbed. “It’s not just Akito. It’s everyone. I feel like I have not progressed at all since I graduated from high school. I forgave Akito long ago, but sometimes, I still get...scared,” he loosened his grip on the teacup once he noticed he was crushing it.

Momiji looked at Yuki’s hands.

They were trembling.

His voice broke Momiji’s thoughts. “Even though we are not cursed anymore. Even though I know Akito’s changed, it is like some part of me will always be terrified, and it’s sickening.” His fists clenched. “Why can’t I change for the better?” Yuki asked, now lost in his own thoughts, looking disappointed in himself.

Momiji for one, was surprised, Yuki always seemed so composed...so calm. Momiji has hardly seen Yuki struggle with anything, usually Yuki was the one comforting others. _Is this the price of helping others?_ Momiji wondered, thinking of the foolish traveler in that story he heard so long ago, the story that reminded him of Tohru and how she always smiles for others.

He smiled sadly at Yuki, and gently put his hand over his on the table in a calming manner.

“I think you should not compare your growth to others Yuki. Everyone grows at a different pace, and that is okay, the fact that you are realizing that you want to change, means you already have...changed that is. It’s okay to be afraid sometimes, Yuki. Everyone gets afraid sometimes, but you are here anyway. I think that is very brave.” Momiji smiled, gently squeezing Yuki’s hand and letting go once he noticed Haru, Akito and Tohru near the tea shop, further down the street.

“Ja!” Momiji waved, getting up and gathering their immediate attention so Yuki can get his bearings.

Yuki held the hand he did not realize was trembling until it stopped, and looked over to Momiji’s energetic smile as he talked to Tohru and the others.

Momiji glanced at him at the corner of his eyes and smiled softly, turning back to Tohru to keep them engaged in the conversation.

Yuki smiled back. _Thank you_

Then waved to them to signal Momiji that he was okay, Momiji then ushered them into the diner they had been sitting at.

Akito stared at Yuki.

Yuki stared back.

There is a moment of silence before Akito placed a hand on Yuki’s head, and patted it flattening his hair.

“Yuki...have you gotten shorter?”

“Eh?” Yuki said in surprise.

Akito clutched Yuki’s hair tighter and ruffled it, messing it up.

“Hey!” Yuki protested in alarm.

Tohru grinned ear to ear, holding back laughter.

“How have you been Yuki?” Tohru asked, smiling brightly.

Yuki turned away from Akito with a slight pout, wondering why he was so nervous about Akito at all, and turned back to Tohru with a gentle smile.

“I’ve been fine... _Tohru_.”

Tohru’s smile turned fonder, and she then skipped closer to him and pulled him into an embrace.

“I missed you, Yuki!” he feels a few tears wet his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, taking in her warmth.

“I missed you too Tohru,” he said, feeling a few tears escape his eyes as well.

Haru and Momiji were both smiling fondly at the sweet scene of both the former rat and riceball crying tearfully.

Yuki froze when he felt a flash of light hit his eyelids, and turned to see that Haru had taken a picture of them on his phone.

He turned to yell at him, then promptly pulled away when he noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring at them.

He rubbed his eyes dry from any tears and turned the darkest shade of red Momiji has ever seen.

“HARU!!!!” Yuki yelled.

This was the first time Momiji had ever seen him angry, or even worked up, aside from his fights with Kyo, and even then Yuki was always composed.

Yuki grabbed Haru by the scruff of his collar, Haru just nonchalantly snapped another picture of Yuki’s flustered face.

Yuki blinked in confusion, trying to get the spots out of his eyes, as Haru took the opportunity to snap more photos.

“Haru delete that now!” Yuki demanded tightening his grip on Haru’s collar.

“But you look cute,” Haru said, poking Yuki’s cheek.

“Haru,” Yuki glares, Haru then snakes his arms around Yuki’s shoulder and waist and pulls him closer.

“I missed you Yuki,” Haru says simply.

Yuki paused, startled and slightly touched.

“Haru…,” Yuki said quietly, slowly hugging the former ox back.

The touching moment was ruined when Haru gripped him tighter, and turned Black.

“You’ve gotten more beautiful, Yuki,” Haru said with a predatory grin as he tilted Yuki’s chin up, Yuki then knocked him off. “That is the sort of thing you should be saying to Rin, Haru,” Yuki said with a sigh.

Haru got up with a blank expression, and clutched the end of Yuki’s shirt.

Yuki sighed again in exhaustion.

“So shall we sit?” Akito looked rather relaxed, it was difficult to tell whether it is of amusement or of being bored.

“Yes lets, I believe you have caused enough of a scene already Yuki.” Yuki turned to see what Akito meant, and turned red when he realized that the people in the diner were still staring at them.

Yuki plopped down on his chair, covering his face in embarrassment.

“It’s okay Yuki! I thought it was very touching!” Tohru smiled.

Yuki grinned wryly.

Haru only agreed, holding Yuki’s shirt tighter. “Yes. I got to hug you. We don’t need to hide our love Yuki.”

“Haru if you don’t stop. I’ll make you.”

“Then make me.” Haru said unphased.

Yuki groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Akito then smiled. “You express yourself, a lot more now. I’m glad.”

Yuki glanced up in confusion.

“You are more open with yourself now. I thought I ruined that for you forever, but seeing as you are now. Well, I guess you’ve grown more than I ever thought you would, it makes me happy. That I haven’t ruined everything.” Akito said calmly, as more tea was served, Akito lifted the hot teacup and blew on it lightly.

Yuki looked at Akito with concern.

“Akito. You never ruined me. I ruined myself, and now I will grow stronger by myself. Thank you everyone for your support.” he bowed.

The three of them looked at him stunned.

Tohru shook her head and grasped Yuki’s hands.

“You don’t need to thank us for anything! Yuki is a kind and wonderful person!”

Akito snapped out of it. “Out of all the...you are such an idiot, Yuki.” Yuki smiled bashfully and was surprised when Akito pulled him into a hug.

“Such an idiot.” He heard fondness in the voice, and Yuki smiled softly, relieved at last.

* * *

After a long dinner and catching up, Yuki was ready to walk to the place he is staying.

“Where are you staying?” Akito asked.

“I’m not sure yet.” “You could stay with me and Shigure,” Akito offered. Yuki forced a smile. “Thanks for the offer.” _But I’d rather not be alone with Shigure and Akito of all people_ \- Was left unsaid.

“You could room with me.” Haru offered, Yuki would rather not be at the main house at all, or with Rin and Haru together. Rin would probably kick him out.

Tohru was living on her own. “You could stay with me!” But Yuki did not think it's proper for him to.

“It is alright Tohru,” Yuki said shaking his head. “I would not want to impose…”

“You wouldn’t be imposing at all!” Tohru said shaking her head, looking at him pleadingly. “It would be nice to have Yuki close again,” she said with a warm smile. He felt his own face warming at her kindness.

It seemed his ‘mask’ was useless now because Haru pulled out his phone again, and Akito hid a chuckle.

“Stop it Haru,” Yuki said embarrassed.

“But Yuki is cute,” Haru said deadpanned.

“Yuki is cute!” Tohru agreed clapping her hands together.

Akito looked away hiding what Yuki knew to be a laugh.

He gave a quick glance across the table at Momiji, noticing how quiet he’d been. He expected him to join in on the teasing as well, which was why he was surprised to see Momiji looking at him shocked. Well...not ‘shocked.’ At a loss?

Yuki quickly looked away with a cough, clearing his throat.

“Staying with Tohru wouldn’t be...proper.” He said, his voice growing quiet with the last words.

“You lived with her. What’s the problem?” Akito said.

 _Well you seem done laughing_ …, Yuki thought bitterly. 

He slammed his fists on the table, the items jumped at the force. “That isn’t the issue!” Yuki said, stopping at their bewildered expressions.

“What is it?” He said furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yuki’s losing it, it’s interesting.”

“That’s it! I’ll stay at a hotel or something!” He said getting up embarrassed. “No no! Yuki can stay with me!” “He can stay with me.” Momiji spoke up. Yuki paused. “If that’s okay with you. I have a lot of room. It will be fun,” he said getting up.

“You are planning to visit Hatori tomorrow right?” Momiji said, noticing Yuki’s tense stance.

“Uh huh.”

“I’ll come with you. I haven’t seen Hatori in awhile.” He saw Yuki physically freeze, then turn his head slightly to him.

“You don’t live at the main house anymore?” Momiji gave Yuki a mysterious smile.

“It’s a secret.”

Yuki felt the tension leave his shoulders as he turned to face Momiji.

Momiji gave him a knowing smile as he flickered his eyes from him to Tohru and nodded.

He understood.

Yuki then sighed in relief, and gave Momiji a smile.

“Thank you.” Momiji beamed.

“Welp! That’s settled then! We’ll see you tomorrow Tohru!” Momiji said, giving Tohru a tight hug and moving toward the door.

“I’ll see you soon,” he heard Yuki say. Momiji paused looking at Yuki’s small wave before pushing Yuki closer to Tohru lightly.

“Momiji-,” Yuki said surprised.

“Tohru wants a hug too,” Momiji said with a smile. “You do too don’t you?” Embarrassed, Yuki nodded and pulled Tohru into a hug.

“I missed Yuki a lot. Visit me okay?” Tohru said.

Yuki’s face was startled then and he buried himself in Tohru’s shoulder, holding her tenderly.

Momiji couldn’t see his expression. He must be hiding, Momiji realized with a sad frown.

Yuki then lifted his face to kiss Tohru’s forehead.

“I’ll visit,” he said holding her hand as he pulled away.

Tohru smiled. “I’ll be waiting.” Yuki then followed Momiji out the door, looking more relaxed than before.

The walk began with a quiet start.

“Thank you, for letting me stay I mean.” Momiji nodded and gave Yuki a small understanding smile.

“You were worried Tohru would get in trouble weren’t you?” Yuki nodded. “The last thing I want is trouble for Tohru. Also...I’m a guy so…”

“She lived with three of them,” Momiji pointed out with a laugh slapping Yuki’s shoulder lightly.

“Yes but that was different!” Yuki argued.

“We would be alone. It isn’t proper for a woman to stay alone in the same house with a man!”

“She was alone with you guys all the time,” Momiji laughed.

“I get what you mean. You did not want people to start talking badly about Tohru and you did not want to cause her trouble for staying there either. I don’t think Tohru would have minded at all though. I think she would have loved having you over.”

Yuki looked uncomfortable….or perhaps embarrassed? Momiji thought briefly as he replied.

“Perhaps. But it’s the principle… what if her neighbors start talking about her? The last thing I want is to cause her trouble...” Momiji shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

“Yuki, you really need to loosen up you know?” Momiji said with a small laugh. “You are thinking about it too much.” Yuki gave Momiji a wry smile. “You are probably right.” He gave a light chuckle, and the walk turned silent once again.

It was quiet.

No people were out, the moon was their guide.

Yuki was lost in his thoughts until Momiji broke the silence.

“There is something I’ve been wanting to say to you, Yuki.” He paused, and stopped walking.

Yuki froze, and looked at him questioningly.

“What is it?”

“The fact that you stood up to Akito back then. And even now, I thought that was very brave.” Momiji said quietly with a smile gazing at the moon.

“I don’t think I’m the brave one. In fact, I was pretty terrified,” Yuki admitted sheepishly, looking away from Momiji, and turning his gaze to the moon.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. Thank you Momiji.” Momiji turned to look at Yuki in confusion. “You are braver than me, even back then. Thank you.” “But I haven’t done anything,” Momiji said tilting his head in confusion.

Yuki smiled, looking away from the moon and back to Momiji.

His breathing stopped, Yuki’s smile was so gentle and so genuine.

It was almost like he had never seen his real smile until now, it was even brighter than it was earlier.

“When we were at the beach years ago, you stood up to Akito to protect Tohru. Something I could not even do. You were very brave Momiji. You inspired us, and it is not just that. You never gave up, on your mother, or your sister. You hung on, and never ran away even when it must have hurt so much,” Yuki said, he was no longer smiling, his face turned solemn.

Yuki’s breath hitched, his bangs covered his eyes as he looked to the floor. “You gave them a second chance without a thought. You loved them in spite of the pain regardless, you are not afraid to show how much you love people Momiji. I think you are the bravest of us all.” Yuki said looking away, clenching his fists, turning to face the moon again.

There was silence again.

Yuki wondered if he said too much in the midst of his chaotic thoughts.

When Momiji’s voice cut through the silence.

“Thank you.” He heard a sob, and Yuki looked up quickly to see Momiji gazing at the moon again, tears down his cheeks, but he looked happy. He turned to Yuki and smiled brightly, his eyes were watery. “No one’s ever said that to me before. I’m just so happy I could help.”

Momiji gasped, when Yuki turned again and graced him with the most beautiful smile he had ever given him yet.

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Momiji go to Hatori's and end up taking several detours.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did...**

_A lonely boring child..._

Fog.

That was all Yuki's eyes could make out as he tried to tear off his blankets from his person.

Fog?

No…

His vision cleared up a bit.

No there wasn't fog...he was just asleep, he realized blearily, yawning, hoping to get out of dreamland...or not (he was tempted to pull over the covers and go back to dreamland but...he painfully forced himself awake. _What a bother..._ ).

He looked around.

He was in a bedroom, he concluded after seeing the bare room, with nothing but a bed and a table.

Well... _almost_ bare room.

He blinked noticing the small stuffed rabbit plopped next to him.

The rabbit stared at him, Yuki felt like it was looking into his soul, and promptly grabbed it, held it up and stared back suspiciously.

 _Fluffy...soft..._ were his hazy thoughts, as he brought it into his arms turning it away from him, so he wouldn't face it, before remembering he should probably get up and wake.

He put the rabbit down, and tried to move but ended up falling face forward to the floor, blankets and pillows splattering down with him ( _what a sight he must be..._ ).

He blinked blearily as he met with a perfect sight of the ceiling, and huffed trying to untangle himself before suddenly stilling.

 _This floor is comfortable..._ was his last coherent thought before sailing off to dreamland once again.

* * *

Momiji rubbed his eyes, after hearing a _thump!_

"What was that?" he wondered out loud, before yawning, deciding he should get breakfast ready before Yuki woke up, if he remembered correctly Yuki was a late riser, as he had repeatedly heard from Kyo.

He wandered into the hallway, and looked at the fridge blankly.

Sweets sweets sweets.

_Is this okay for breakfast?_

The last time he had brought Momo over she had loved eating the different cakes and sweets in his fridge so…

 _Maybe Yuki won't mind…,_ Momiji thought of taking out flan, and cake and setting them on the table but then paused.

 _I've never cooked for anyone but Tohru before, maybe this is a good time to put the skills she taught me to use, Yuki can be my test subject!_ He thought cheerfully starting to prepare what he had learned from Tohru and in school.

_Let's hope these don't turn out too badly?_

* * *

Yuki opened his silver eyes blearily, blinking awake a few hours later, trying to gauge his surroundings yet again...and failing miserably.

He mildly noticed that he was buttoning his shirt, but that was all his mental capacity could notice.

He had to get up, he thought blearily, before briefly making it out of his comfortable bed.

Wait...not bed... _sheets?_

 _Did I sleep on the floor?_ He thought before accidentally slipping on the sheets, and clumsily rolling back on the floor.

He blinked again, a rush of hopelessness overwhelming him.

 _It's too early for this..._ he thought, wanting to curl back up and sleep.

Once his world had stopped spinning, he left the sheets and comfy mattress mournfully, and walked into the hallway, not really aware of his surroundings.

He felt something block his path, a solid surface along his forehead, but it felt nice and cool, a perfect place to give into sleep, so he slept.

A cheerful laugh woke him up...a bit anyway.

He felt hands slowly lead him to a comfortable surface.

 _A couch?_ He thought blearily slumping over it immediately.

"You really aren't a morning person aren't you?" the voice chuckled.

He blinked again, trying to process his surroundings, blonde hair, and golden eyes.

_Momiji…_

His mind recognized finally making some sense of his surroundings.

"I heard stories but I never thought I'd get the honor to see it in person!" The former-bunny cackled again.

The scent of waffles wafted into his nose helping him wake up.

"Momiji," he greeted.

"Morning Yuki! How'd you sleep?" Momiji asked, amused, Yuki was vaguely aware of Momiji casually running his fingers down his soft silver hair in a vain attempt to smooth out his bedhead.

_Huh. Didn't notice it._

Oh well.

It was too early for him to care.

"I slept well, thank you."

Momiji grinned and ushered him into the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Yuki asked bewildered. "Yep! What do you think of that?"

"It's amazing," Yuki said staring at the waffles in awe.

"You should try it before you say that," Momiji laughed slumping into his seat.

"Will do. But...don't you think this is too much sugar?" Yuki asked, staring at the giant cake in the center of the table, he saw several flans as well.

"Hmm? You don't like sugar, Yuki?"

"I do, just not in large quantities." He took a bite out of the waffle and let out a 'Mmm!'

"It's good!"

"You like it?!" Momiji asked excitedly. Yuki nodded. "It's really good. Better than anything I could ever make," he said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I heard about that from Kyo, you aren't the best cook aren't you?" Momiji laughed. "Afraid not," Yuki said smiling in amusement.

"I'd love to see you cook sometime!" Momiji chuckled. "Trust me I doubt that," Yuki said wryly. "I never said I'd try it," Momiji said playfully sticking his tongue out.

Yuki frowned. "I don't know what you heard but...it's bad but it's not _that bad."_

 _At least I don't think so?_ Yuki thought confused then shrugged, his cooking wasn't _that_ bad was it?

"I'd have to take your word from it," Momiji said getting up from his seat to get a tray from the kitchen. "Here is some meat, cheese and bread!" Momiji said, pulling out a tray.

"There is also some rice balls and miso soup!" He plopped the tray in front of Yuki looking thoughtful. "Although, I can't guarantee it's as good as Tohru's cooking!"

"Thank you," Yuki said gratefully, lifting the broth to his lips. "It's really good."

"Really? I'm so glad." He said, picking up his plate.

"You aren't going to eat any?" Yuki asked ushering to the tray.

"No, I just wanted the waffle and flan," Momiji said, serving himself just that, adding honey to his waffle plate.

Yuki knew he shouldn't scold him but…

"That's not healthy, you should eat something else. Not just sweets."

Momiji blinked then smiled, patting Yuki's head. "Okay, I'll have a bit of bread," Momiji said, picking it off the tray, adding cheese to it, as well as meat.

"Am I in the clear?" He said, taking a bite. Yuki frowned, before sighing. "I guess...thank you for the meal by the way." He said picking up his plate.

"You can just leave it there, I'll wash them later, let's go to Hatori's," Momiji said, slipping on a green jacket.

Yuki stared at him.

"What?"

Yuki shook his head.

"It's just strange to see you in different clothing now…"

Momiji then grinned.

"I see...you miss me in my girls' clothing. I can go wear some right now Yuki! Just for you! Though, I don't think it will look as good on me now," Momiji said placing a finger to his chin thoughtful, as if he were actually contemplating it.

"No that's fine!" Yuki said immediately.

Momiji laughed.

"I was kidding! Come on Yuki, let's go!"

Yuki gave a reluctant smile.

"Right…" as they walked out the door.

Momiji's neighborhood was nice and quiet, it made Yuki feel at peace.

There did not seem to be many people awake yet though, so that may have to do with the peacefulness, Yuki thought as the walked down the street and into a more populated area.

"I have to pick up something from my school first yeah?" Momiji asked after awhile of peaceful silence.

Yuki nodded. "I'll go with you since I'm already here...," He paused.

"I haven't been to your school before, is it big?"

"Yeah, it's huge! You remember high school right? It's thrice that size!"

"I see…," Yuki said instantly regretting his decision.

Momiji paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yuki said with a strained smile that Momiji saw through right away.

"You don't like crowds huh?" Momiji realized. Yuki never did like crowds, Momiji thought it had to do with the curse, but for all he knew it may have been something else, maybe even just a habit now. _Life among us is complicated still._

"No...just uncomfortable. I'll be fine," Yuki said smiling reassuringly. _I've had more practice with crowds now...just they still feel so suffocating at times._

Momiji frowned, but trudged ahead, as they approached the campus, a group of girls giggled at the sight of them. Momiji grinned, shooting a look at Yuki, before going over to the group.

"Good morning ladies! How are you this wonderful morning?"

"Oh Momiji!"

"It's great to see you!"

He paused in front of one of the girls and gave a mysterious smile, slowly lifting a finger to her face.

"You…," Momiji said as he brushed a strand of the brown haired girl's hair back. "Have something on your hair." The girl turned a bright red.

He grinned. "Do you want a lollipop?" he said innocently afterwards, pulling three out of his pocket. The girls blushed, then laughed accepting it. "I'll see you three later ladies! I have to pick something up!" Momiji said running back to Yuki.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him, unconsciously crossing his arms. "You are having fun." Momiji grinned chuckling.

"They are so cute aren't they?"

"You shouldn't mess with them so much," Yuki frowned, looking mildly worried and exasperated.

"I knew you hanging out with Shigure so much was eventually going to have a bad influence. Guess I was right."

"Aww don't be like that," Momiji laughed, lightly patting Yuki's shoulder.

"It's just a little harmless flirting! You haven't seen Kagura around her campus have you? She is a lot worse, trust me," Momiji laughed like they were sharing a private joke.

Yuki groaned, not liking the picture that was painted, he would have to have a word with Kagura about that. "Aren't you guys afraid of being stalked?"

Momiji gave Yuki a funny look. "You really have no idea do you?" Momiji asked, looking a little amused, Yuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"About?" Momiji shook his head, "Never mind," Momiji tried to ignore the impending stares of both women and men as they entered the building to which Yuki remained oblivious to. Momiji found the whole ordeal hilarious.

 _He really doesn't notice them does he?_ Momiji thought holding back a chuckle, sure Momiji does get some stares, maybe a stalker or two from time to time, however, whenever Yuki is around Momiji can feel the sudden stares and glances increase tenfold, all the while Yuki remaining oblivious to it.

 _Looks like he has become immune,_ Momiji thought recalling all the times during high school where there were usually several groups of girls watching Yuki from a distance. He and Haru would from time to time discreetly distract them so they would lose Yuki in a crowd or something, needless to say, Yuki never noticed any of these incidents.

Momiji paused as they approached their destination, slinging the door open.

"Good evening Professor Delia!"

The woman on the desk sighed, taking off her glasses and wiping them off.

"Momiji, how many times have I told you to knock before you open doors?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Momiji said sheepishly.

"Now, You are here for that letter of recommendation am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"I am still not finished, so please come back another tim-," she paused pushing in her glasses closer to her eyes finally looking up and noticing Yuki for the first time.

"O-Oh. Who is this?"

"He is my cousin! Yuki Sohma!" Momiji said, presenting Yuki to his professor in a polite fashion, not in his usual cheerful manner.

He grinned as the professor's expression changed.

"Y-Yuki Sohma?"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yuki bowed.

Professor Delia was speechless.

"Professor Delia?" Momiji and Yuki said simultaneously after noticing her frozen expression, as her cheeks suddenly dusted a light pink, and an excited glimmer in her eyes.

"So this is Yuki Sohma! I have been wanting to meet you!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he realized that the woman looked vaguely familiar.

"Are you…"

"Truly a sight to behold! The perfect model student in the flesh!"

"Do you know her?" Momiji asked him wide eyed curiously. Yuki shook his head.

"No but...by any chance, are you related to former President Matoko Takei?"

"Why yes indeed! I am his aunt! I saw your graduation speech, truly well done!" she said grinning widely, her glasses almost seemed to glean with pride.

Yuki looked down, cheeks turning pink lightly at the praise.

"Thank you very much."

"You are such a handsome boy! I am so glad my nephew has had the privilege of working with such a hardworking boy!" She said, her eyes seemed to water as if she were emotionally moved. She fell against her book-shelf dramatically, her arm keeping her upright.

"Professor Delia!" Yuki exclaimed in concern.

"I'm just so happy...," she sniffed.

"T-The pleasure was all mine," Yuki stuttered out, praying she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yuki whispered, hoping, praying that she would get up.

She did.

She got up quickly surprising Yuki, as she fluttered over to her desk.

"Now now, where were we? Oh yes! Letters of recommendation, if you come back later today, I'll have it done!" She said cheerfully.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes!"

She turned to Yuki, her eyes shining as she grasped his hands as if to shake them.

"You are more than welcome to join us again, Yuki Sohma! It was SO very nice to meet you! Please please please do not hesitate to come again!" She said with a wide grin, and a dreamy eyed look.

"S-Sure. That you very much...," Yuki said politely returning her enthusiastic handshake, suddenly feeling lightheaded from the fast-paced conversation, and Professor Delia's mood swings.

"I should bring you here more often," Momiji laughed as Yuki's exhaustion shined through his face. "I feel used," Yuki muttered tiredly and Momiji paused, causing Yuki to bump into his shoulder. "What is it?" Yuki asked in confusion.

Momiji grinned.

"Hello ladies!" he said flat out leaving Yuki and walking up to a group of girls.

"Momiji!" Yuki screeched in shock at being left for a bunch of girls.

"Hm?" Momiji turned as if pretending just to notice him.

"Who is that?" one of the girls asked.

A mischievous grin suddenly spread across Momiji's face that Yuki did not like.

Not one bit.

"Hey Yuki! Come here!"

Yuki reluctantly approached the group, feeling an oncoming headache as arms wrapped around his shoulders and Momiji sunnily introduced him.

"This is my cousin! Yuki Sohma!"

"Oh my gosh! You are so pretty!"

"Oh my! So hot!"

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

Yuki felt overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions, his energy was depleting, and Momiji kept him in place and from running away. He placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he continued to make his way effortlessly along the crowd.

Yuki came to the stunning realization that Momiji was very sociable.

He knew that before but it was different seeing it in action among others not among the Sohmas.

It would have been more overwhelming if not for Momiji's attempt to include him in the conversation.

Still…

Yuki watched with slight aversion as Momiji placed a brief feather brush along the shoulders here and there, across the face and hands of the women present, it went along almost unnoticeable among the group from girl to girl but Yuki was alarmingly aware of it and it created this sick sense in his stomach.

"Excuse me, I really must be going," Yuki smiled, inwardly feeling a coil of anxiety curl around his gut.

"Yeah, I guess we have to go, see you later kay?" Momiji said waving adieu.

They left the group and resumed their walk to Hatori's, there was an awkward silence before Momiji finally decided to break it.

"Yuki," Momiji held Yuki's shoulder, Yuki roughly pulled himself away, anxious to get away from him.

Anxious to get away from the energy of the crowd.

They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Sorry," Yuki apologized.

Momiji shook his head.

"No, I should apologize, I'm sorry I do not know what upset you. Will you talk to me about it?"

Yuki looked to the floor.

"I guess it was because of the way you were leading those girls on like that," Yuki said, answering the question partially.

It was true, the way he was talking to the girls had bothered him, it left a prickling in his skin that just wouldn't stop growing.

_That and the crowd..._

Yuki frowned.

_The **stupid crowd** that **shouldn't** be an **issue** for me anymore!_

"Like what?" Momiji asked tilting his head.

"You obviously know they like you and you are going on and giving them false hope!" Yuki said, irritation prickling his skin.

He felt sorry for them, it's horrible to pretend you like someone for the sake of it like that...manipulating other people's feelings, it made him sick.

Then again...he was no different, was he?

Who was he to judge? Yuki thought shutting his eyes in attempt to block those thoughts...those _dark thoughts_ from poisoning his mind.

_It's fine. It's fine. I'm fine._

**_"I'm a phony. A fake."_ **

**_"It's like handing out candy so the other kids will like you."_ **

_His mind whispered._

_No._

_Nonono-stop-Not again! Please not again!_

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

The box he had let open, he now furiously tried to shove shut.

_No...I shouldn't close it...I can handle it...I can._

He took a deep breath, and let the box open, just a bit.

All those horrible thoughts that once poisoned his mind, because he couldn't handle them, he wanted to understand them, he wanted to face them, and _not_ be overwhelmed.

He felt the air enter his lungs as he tried to breathe, and tried to reason with them again.

_It's okay._

He took another.

_One breath._

_Two._

_It's okay._

_I am okay._

_**"Somebody's kindness might look different than another's..."** Tohru's voice whispered to his mind.  
_

Suddenly, he could breathe again.

* * *

"'False hope?' huh? I guess it's pretty mean when you put it like that. You are pretty mean yourself too you know," Momiji said pointedly, not noticing how much Yuki had paled during their conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuki said freezing in place, Momiji's voice bringing back to the present.

_Had he really not changed...at all?_

"When you talk to girls, you give them false hope," Momiji said closing his eyes, turning his back to him. "You don't know?" he asked eyeing him from the corner of his eye, Yuki's look of confusion remained. Momiji laughed.

"You really don't notice it then, huh? A lot of girls really like you Yuki, and you seem to unknowingly lead them on," Momiji explained, with an amused smile.

Yuki looked at him in confusion, his anxiety quelled, and then frowned disbelievingly. "I doubt it, I don't think people like me _that_ much at all." " _Right_ ," Momiji said sarcastically, with a teasing undertone. " _That's why you had your own fan club_."

Yuki blushed feeling a little embarrassed by it all, the color brought back to his face once again.

"Yeah well if I do...it's not...intentional or anything...I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't mean to be mean," Yuki said at a loss, looking away.

Momiji's heart skipped a bit then for just a second as a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah...you are right I should probably stop. I was just messing around, but the difference is I _know_ how it affects others, you _don't_ , I guess I _am_ pretty mean when you put it like that."

"Sorry, that was probably very childish of me."

"No it isn't," Momiji said, shaking his head. "I was leading them all on like that. It was meant to be playful flirting but some people might go on and take it seriously and end up hurt by it all."

"You knew all along didn't you?" Yuki frowned.

"Of course!" Momiji smiled brightly.

_You are acting more and more like my brother and Shigure by the day._

_They really did influence you._

"You always have used your looks to your advantage," Yuki said offhandedly.

"You should try it sometime," Momiji grinned. "It's fun. It seems to me you always do it unintentionally it's hilarious when you don't even realize it."

"Huh?"

"Hey ask for a free coffee at that coffee shop over there! I'll bet they will give it to you." Momiji said pointing.

"I highly doubt that," Yuki said doubtfully, frowning unconvinced, crossing his arms.

"Try it!" Momiji said giving him a small shove.

Yuki frowned, glaring at Momiji a bit for pushing him.

" _No."_

" _Come on! Come on!"_ Momiji whined childishly, shaking Yuki by his shoulders.

Yuki felt like he was back in high school, when Momiji would jump onto his shoulders unannounced.

 _Looks like he hasn't changed as much as I thought after all,_ he thought dryly, cursing himself for thinking Momiji was more mature, and that he was done with the whining..

"Momiji! Cut it out!" Yuki said, taking Momiji's hands off him.

Momiji looked put out, and Yuki couldn't help but think Momiji resembled a certain former student council vice-president.

He gave a long heavy sigh.

_I'm going to regret this._

"Okay but if they kick me out, you are buying me one."

"Roger!" Momiji saluted, walking back to watch the scene in amusement.

Momiji looked like he was resisting the urge to snicker, Yuki wondered briefly if his brief childish attitude was part of a ploy for this all along before walking up to the counter.

"Sir?"

"Yes what is it?" The counter man said gruffly, his eyes widening when they lay sight on Yuki.

"I was wondering if I could have a free coffee please?"

To Yuki, it seemed like he asked a normal question, albeit a highly stupid one.

 _This was a bad idea...,_ Yuki thought nervously, especially with the way the counter man was staring him.

He resisted the urge to apologize, and leave for wasting his time.

_This is so stupid._

_He is going to kick me out. He is going to kick me out._

However, unbeknownst to Yuki, the poor counter man took his request very seriously.

Like a request from a beautiful angel from the heavens, or a silver haired angel on earth.

" _Sure thing_! Here you go! And have one for your friend too! Here are some muffins on the house for your meal! Come again **Miss**!" He said cheerfully handing them over to Yuki.

Yuki gripped the items tightly, and resisted the urge to toss them in the man's face, as well as Momiji's who was no doubt snickering a few feet away.

"Thank you very much, Sir," he said, walking over to where Momiji was-indeed-laughing.

"That was hilarious, _Miss Yuki_ ," Momiji laughed. "Shut up!" Yuki said trying to hide his cheeks flaring up red in anger from being mistaken for a girl, he wanted the ground to swallow him as he shoved a coffee and a muffin in Momiji's hands. "They are for us."

"Sure. I won't complain," Momiji grinned.

"It was a fluke you know," Yuki said. " _A fluke_."

"Ooh it's more than that watch," Momiji grinned wickedly. "Can I have a free ice cream Miss?" And free ice cream they had.

Yuki could hardly believe it staring at Momiji in disbelief.

"We should probably pay her," Yuki said worriedly.

"She gave it to us! It's fine!" Momiji laughed.

"Hmm." Yuki ate his ice cream, they both sat on a bench.

Yuki stared contemplatively to the ground, Momiji eyed him curiously as he suddenly stood up and threw away his trash.

"Yuki?" Momiji asked curiously, licking his ice cream as he watched Yuki approach a lemonade stand.

_This is so stupid but..._

"Excuse me could I have one?" Yuki said smiling with all the grace and charm in the world.

He was curious to see if this would actually play out, and if it really was just a fluke.

"Sure thing!" the lady said cheerfully, blushing a faint hue of red. "On the house! Enjoy!"

"Wow I didn't think I'd actually get one," Yuki said looking at his drink in surprise.

"Neat huh?" Momiji laughed. Momiji was surprised to find Yuki laughing wholeheartedly and participating in the whole ordeal.

"It is a little. I'll still pay them back though."

"But they gave it to you. If they gave it to you then it's alright isn't it? Besides, whether you realize it or not Yuki, you probably made their day."

"You think?"

"Yeah they are still swooning over there." Momiji said pointing at the giggling old lady.

"I guess you are right," Yuki said in surprise. Momiji trotted ahead.

"Let's go the main house yeah?"

"Mm," Yuki said nodding, already picturing the horror of seeing Hatori again after ghosting him for a year.

The former seahorse was bound to not be amused.

* * *

"Hi?" Yuki said awkwardly waving as Hatori looked at Yuki with a stony expression.

"Yuki, it's been a year. How have you been? I hope you have been well after missing all your appointments." Hatori said with a jab.

"I-I've been fine." "You should have come sooner, you've been skipping your check ups so frequently," Hatori said impassively as they appeared at his door. "Yeah...sorry," Yuki said looking properly chastised, Momiji laughed. Yuki smiled sheepishly as the doctor let out a long sigh and let them in.

"Wow, Mayu really decorated the place!" Momiji said in awe at the flowers that decorated the room, as well as zodiac ornaments.

Hatori smiled. "Yes, she did, she really brightened up the place."

"You must be happy," Yuki said giving Hatori a warm smile.

Hatori patted Yuki's head. "Since you are here, let's get you checked up."

"Hatori!" Yuki said in protest as Hatori dragged him out of the room.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you showed up for your check ups."

"Yeah but-!" Momiji laughed as Hatori dragged Yuki away, he was pouting as he was forced to take his check up. Yuki held in a groan, he could almost picture the purposely long needle now.

"So I hope you have been well," Yuki said a question hidden in his statement once they are inside examination room.

"I have," he said taking his stethoscope to hear Yuki's breathing. "Now breathe in and out."

"You know this was suppose to be a family visit not a doctor's check up," Yuki sighed. "Yes but I am both." Hatori said in a no-nonsense tone. Yuki frowned.

"Now, you missed your last two shots so you need them both now."

Yuki looked at the two long needles nervously, and sighed. "Y-You're really mad aren't you?"

"I'm not. Just annoyed, now be an adult and take the shots."

Yuki glared knowing that he chose those long needles on purpose, and winced as it was put into his arm. "I'm really sorry," Yuki breathed out, finally caving out an apology.

Hatori ruffled Yuki's hair.

"I know."

* * *

Momiji waited for Hatori in his office as Yuki got his check up. He strolled around Hatori's messy desk and accidentally knocked over a folder.

"Ah!" Momiji cried. He went to pick up the spilled contents when his eyes caught sight of images inside the folder. He pulled them out and his eyes widened in horror as he picked up the paper.

A silver haired boy bleeding in the snow.

Bruised and battered.

* * *

"Looks like we are all done, Momiji," Yuki smiled at the former bunny. His eyes were downcast and unfocused. "Momiji?"

Momiji blinked, looking at Yuki in surprise. "Oh you are done?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes. I told you. You seem out of it."

"Sorry just thinking of some stuff. Let's go!" Momiji said, jumping to his feet. "Bye Hari!" Momiji smiled waving, walking ahead. Yuki walked after him. Yuki winced. "He used the big needles on purpose, guess he was pretty mad ne?" Yuki chuckled trying to start conversation but Momiji was silent on the way back. He tried to act normal but it fell flat.

Yuki tried to lighten the mood but he took notice of Momiji's silence. He caught Momiji's sleeve, since he could no longer reach to grab his hair without reaching up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Yuki asked. "You've been quiet since we left."

Momiji looked at Yuki as if seeing him for the first time, before he shook his head and smiled bitterly.

"I'm just tired is all."

_...slowly dying._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta-reader LadyLutra (fanfiction.net) for helping me edit and giving me feedback for this chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much! ^_^
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Preview:
> 
> “Yuki!” 
> 
> He turned around in confusion…
> 
> “It’s been awhile,” he smiled. 
> 
> “Yep! It’s been a year, you have not kept in touch at all Yuki!”
> 
> “I apologize, it’s been a busy year. How have you been?” 
> 
> “I’ve been great. Actually, me and Momo have recently reconnected. And me and Mutti are on better terms now.”
> 
> Yuki put down his cup abruptly, and looked at Momiji’s gentle smile, and felt his own eyes grow wide in surprise. 
> 
> “I’m happy for you Momiji,” Yuki said earnestly. 
> 
> “What about you Yuki?” 
> 
> “Huh?” Yuki glanced up in surprise. 
> 
> “How are things with you? Last I heard, you had a girlfriend around here. After this, are you going to see her?” Momiji asked.
> 
> “Actually...we broke up after I moved away.”
> 
> “...it’s sickening.”
> 
> His fists clenched. “Why can’t I change for the better?”
> 
> Momiji for one, is surprised.
> 
> Is this the price of helping others?
> 
> “Everyone grows at a different pace.”
> 
> Yuki caught him, by the edge of his shirt. “You are alright though, right?” Yuki asked tilting his head. 
> 
> Momiji then smiled genuinely, and gently held Yuki’s hand. “I’ll be fine Yuki. Thanks.”
> 
> Yuki stiffened. “There was more of them…,” Tears were now running down Momiji’s face as he wiped them.
> 
> “Momiji-,” Yuki tried to calm him but Momiji wouldn’t hear of it. 
> 
> “How come? It’s not fair.” Momiji cried. 
> 
> He got a napkin and wiped his tears. Momiji smacked the napkin away, as well as Yuki’s hand. 
> 
> “I’m not a child anymore Yuki!” 
> 
> “You looked like a ripe tomato Yuki!”
> 
> “You’re sick.”
> 
> “Aw...come on. Don’t be like that!!!”
> 
> ... he flashes Yuki a smile when he sees him staring.
> 
> Yuki turns bright red and turns around again, walking to the other side of the hall. 'Why do these things always happen to me?!'


End file.
